The present invention relates to attachments for flexible tapes and more particularly to a cap-like retainer adapted to removably attach to the distal end of a flexible tape.
Flexible tape, particularly the type designed to be extendable and retractable from a housing is commonly referred to as retractable tape. Typically, retractable tape terminates in an L-shaped end catch that generally extends at a right angle to the tape. This turned-down catch is very beneficial for assisting a person in measuring a distance especially where a starting or end point is such that the catch on the remote end of the tape can be effectively hooked and held stationary while the tape housing is pulled.
However, these hook-type attachments have many disadvantages and drawbacks in certain applications. For example, it can be difficult to properly measure unconventional members that either give way or are incapable of effectively hooking and holding stationary the turned-down catch. Consider the problem that a user has in measuring the length of a flimsy workpiece. When the user attempts to effectively hook the turned-down catch, the flimsy workpiece just gives way, not affording the user sufficient resistance to freely extend the flexible tape from the housing.
The prior art includes cap like retainers that may be mounted to the turned-down catch for taking the measure of a flimsy material that would otherwise give way. However, if the unconventional member is too large fit within the cap like retainer then accurate measurements can still be elusive. Furthermore, if there are multiple elements to measure, some are flimsy unconventional members and others can conventionally be hooked, but are too big to fit within the cap like retainer, then a user would need to waste the time to attach, detach, attach, etc., the prior cap like retainers.
As can be seen, there is a need for an attachable retainer that can be removably attached to the end of the flexible tape for taking the measure of an unconventional member that is both too flimsy to provide adequate resistance for retractable flexible tape and too large to be received inside a cap like retainer or measure a plurality of unconventional and conventional members without have to repeatedly attach and detach the cap like retainer.